To evaluate the effects of SC-58635 on renal function in healthy, elderly subjects. To assess the effect of SC-58635 on urinary PG in the same population. To compare the effects of SC-58635 at different doses with the effects of naproxen, a COX-1 inhibitor (nonsteroidal anti- inflammatory drug (NSAIDS) on renal inhibitor (nonsteroidal function (glomerular filtration rate) and urinary PG in healthy elderly subjects. To evaluate the safety of SC-58635. To evaluate the pharmacokinetics of SC-58635 in healthy, elderly subjects.